


Surrendering To His Touch

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 12_stories, Community: love_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah and Elena's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrendering To His Touch

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Surrendering To His Touch  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Elijah/Elena  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,158  
>  **Summary:** Elijah and Elena's first kiss.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Surprise](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/344875.html) on my [Love Bingo](http://love_bingo.livejournal.com) card and for a prompt on my [12 Stories](http://12_stories.livejournal.com) card [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/235626.html)

Elena took another armful of clothes out of her closet and threw them on her bed. This was their first official date and she couldn’t believe she was late. _What was wrong with her?_ It wasn’t as if this whole thing was a surprise. If she was honest with herself she would have to admit she’d had feelings for him since the day they had met. _So what the hell was wrong with her?_ She had never been this indecisive before. Elena shook her head as she stood staring at the massive amount of clothes already in the pile. She had more outfits than she could possibly need and yet she couldn’t find anything suitable to wear. She had never been this nervous and this excited in her whole life!

With a sigh she reached for her cell phone and began dialing his number. _Voice mail. Great._ “It’s Elena. I’m running a little late. Don’t ask. Why don’t you go ahead and I’ll meet you there? See you soon. Bye.” Another sigh escaped as she tossed the cell on her dresser. Now if only she could figure out what to wear.

Finally, after another thirty minutes of dithering, Elena was dressed and ready to go. She walked out the door, shutting it softly behind her. A gust of wind blew her hair into her eyes without a thought she tucked the stray lock behind her ear as she walked towards her car.

 

Silently, he stood in the tree line just out of sight. Although he had gotten her message, he was old fashioned enough to want to pick her up. And he was glad that he had. She was wearing a slinky black, thigh length halter dress, her long dark hair hung loose about her shoulders. A pair of sexy high-heel screw me shoes completed the outfit and he couldn’t stop himself from staring. She was so beautiful. Everything about her called to him, urged him closer, demanded that he take her in his arms and make her his. At first he had thought his fascination with her was because she was the Petrova doppelganger. She looked exactly like Katerina, the woman he had loved over five hundred years ago. But the more time he spent with her the more he came to realize who she looked like had nothing to do with his feelings for her.

Slowly, Elijah stepped out of the bushes that had concealed him from view, and stopped directly in front of Elena. An amused smile pulled the corners of his mouth upward at the startled gasp that erupted from her throat.

She bit her lip to keep the scream from escaping. “Elijah! You scared the hell out of me!” Her hand covered her heart as if to keep the organ from jumping out of her chest.

A smile lit his eyes as looked down at her. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intention.” He couldn’t stop his eyes from staring at her lips. The color was more pronounced from her bite, the lip a little more full. He wanted to run his thumb over the fullness, to trace her lips with his... Desire, hot and needy, slammed into him. It was all he could do not to pull her into his arms and kiss her. But he thought that might be considered a bit too forward for a first date. _Damn!_

“Elijah?”

His name pulled him abruptly out of his thoughts. His tongue shot out to moisten his lips as he stared at her.

“Is everything okay? You were a million miles away. What were you thinking about?” Her eyes stared into his.

“Everything’s fine. No. I was still right here. I was thinking about kissing you.” He answered each of her questions in order.

“You were?” Her voice was husky as she spoke. She couldn’t help but worry sometimes because she did look exactly like Katerina. It was hard enough knowing you looked exactly like someone the man you were dating used to love but it was even harder wondering if he was wishing you were her.

The doubt in her voice pulled at his heart. He took a step closer and gently cupped her cheek in his large hand. “Yes.” His voice slid over her like warm brandy, she could feel its caress all the way to her toes.

A breathless “Oh.” passed her lips as her eyes automatically went to his mouth. He had the most delicious mouth she had ever seen. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss him, to have his arms wrap around her body slowly bringing her closer until finally his lips descended on hers and he ravished her mouth, his tongue seeking out and finding all the hidden recesses and dark delights of her mouth. Slowly, she pulled herself away from his mesmerizing lips to look him in the eyes. “Why don’t you?”

“Excuse me?” Surely she couldn’t mean what he thought... hoped she meant.

“Kiss me, Elijah.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. The words had barely left her mouth when Elijah pulled her body flush against his, tilted her face back and captured her lips in a kiss that sent longing rushing through both of their bodies. He took his time as he kissed her, slowly savoring the taste of her. He smiled against her lips at the way she purred deep in her throat as he leaned her over and deepened the kiss. There was nothing in the world quite like the feel of Elena as she surrendered to his touch.

He rained kisses across her cheek, over her neck until he finally whispered in her ear, “We have to stop.”

“Why?” She gently sucked his bottom lip and smiled as a groan erupted loudly from him.

“Because we’re in public and if we don’t stop I’m going to carry you back inside, date be damned, and make love to you until I am the only one in your world.“ Another groan this one even louder than before was pulled from him as Elena gently bit the soft skin of his neck. He swallowed hard and tried again. “We are supposed to be going on a date remember?”

Elena couldn’t let him know, at least not yet, that he was all ready the one in her world. Instead she leaned back slightly, a mischievous smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she placed both of her hands on either side of his face and she looked deep into his eyes, willing him to understand. “Thank you for the wonderful evening. I had a great time.”

For a brief moment Elijah was confused but then it was as if a light bulb went off inside of his head. A huge grin began to spread slowly across his face as he swung her up into his arms and began walking towards the front door. “It’s about to get even better.”


End file.
